The present invention relates to relief valves and pertains particularly to a sewage safety relief valve.
When a sewage line from a building becomes clogged or overloaded, sewage within the line may back up and flood the inside of the building. Such flooding is not only unsanitary but can cause considerable damage to the building and contents therein.
For this reason, it is desirable that simple, effective and inexpensive means be provided for preventing such backing up of sewage lines.